Les trois frères Peverell et le Maître de la Mort
by PaddyLondubat
Summary: Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Voilà comment, commença la longue histoire des Reliques de la Mort. OS
**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à notre reine J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** « Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. » Voilà comment, commença la longue histoire des Reliques de la Mort. OS

* * *

 **Les trois frères Peverell et le Maître de la Mort**

 _Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage._

Voilà comment, commença la longue histoire des Reliques de la Mort. La Mort était devant les trois frères Peverell. Elle était furieuse après eux, car elle avait été privée de trois nouvelles victimes. Mais rusée, elle fit semblant de les féliciter, et leur offrit à chacun une récompense pour avoir réussi à lui échapper. Chacun des trois frères lui demanda une chose différente.

 **L'Ainé**

 _Le plus âgé des frères, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait toujours la victoire à son propriétaire, dans tous les duels qu'il livrerait, une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort !_

Voilà comment, fut créée la célèbre Baguette de Sureau. Une baguette puissante qui donnait la mort à chaque duel. Son premier propriétaire, l'ainé des trois frères Peverell, Antioch de son prénom, mourut le premier, tué dans son sommeil après s'être abruti par l'alcool, dans une auberge où il s'était vanté haut et fort, qu'il posséder la puissante baguette qu'il n'eut jamais existé, par un voleur qui s'empara de la baguette.

 _Ainsi, la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères._

Suite à ça, la Baguette passa longtemps de main en main. Puis un jour, elle changea de propriétaire après que le vieil homme qui était alors son propriétaire reçu un sortilège de désarmement d'un homme qui devient alors le maître de la baguette. Malheureusement, le vieil homme mourut quelques minutes après, tué par un autre. Après ce meurtre, bien qu'elle appartînt au premier des deux hommes, celui-ci ne l'eut jamais entre les mains, et il ne sut jamais qu'il en avait été le propriétaire, car la Baguette était restée dans les mains de son défunt ancien possesseur, et il avait été enterré avec. Moins d'un an après, elle changea de main à nouveau à cause d'un sort de désarmement sur celui qui fut le propriétaire, mais ne le sut jamais. Son nouveau propriétaire ne l'eut pas entre les mains immédiatement, car un mage noir l'avait volé en profanant la tombe du dernier homme qui l'avait vraiment eu entre les mains. Elle arriva, finalement, dans celles de son actuel maître, qui tua l'homme qui l'avait volé, après un atroce combat entre deux camps, qui fit énormément de morts.

 **Le Cadet**

 _Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie._

Voilà comment, fut créée la célèbre Pierre de Résurrection. Une pierre d'un noir profond qui était capable de redonner la vie à ceux qui l'avaient perdu. Son premier propriétaire, le cadet des trois frères Peverell, Cadmus de son prénom, mourut le deuxième, en se donnant la mort lui-même, pour rejoindre véritablement celle qu'il avait espéré épouser avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément. Oh ! Elle l'avait bien rejoint dans la vie, mais elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, elle était froide, silencieuse, séparée de lui comme par un voile.

 _Ainsi, la Mort prit-elle le deuxième des trois frères._

Suite à ça, la Pierre disparut longtemps. Réapparaissant sur un bijou de famille après sa longue disparition, elle passa de main en main dans cette famille, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses membres ne la vole à son descendant. Il la porta longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle fut souillée par la magie noire. À partir de ce moment, il la cacha dans les ruines de la maison de sa famille. Un homme la trouva parmi les débris de la maison, et détruit la magie noire qui l'a possédée, et la céda à son actuel maître qui tua l'homme qui l'avait souillé, après un long combat entre deux camps, qui fit énormément de mort.

 **Le Benjamin**

 _C'était le plus jeune, mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre._

Voilà comment, fut créée la Cape d'Invisibilité. Une fine cape de soie qui permettait de se déplacer sans être vue, même de la Mort. Son premier propriétaire, le benjamin des trois frères Peverell, Ignotus de son prénom, mourut le dernier, il eut une longue vie, car la Mort ne put jamais le retrouver, et ce fut seulement quand il ôta sa Cape d'Invisibilité pour la remettre à son fils, qu'elle le retrouva.

 _Il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie, et tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie._

Suite à ça, la Cape resta dans la famille du dernier des trois Peverell. Elle fut léguée de père en fils. Un héritage précieux, qui permit à son dernier propriétaire d'échapper à la Mort plus d'une fois. Elle resta entre les mains de son actuel maître jusqu'à la fin d'un sombre combat entre deux camps, qui fit énormément de mort.

 **Les Reliques de la Mort**

La Baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection, et la Cape d'invisibilité furent surnommées les Reliques de la Mort. Les Reliques de la Mort finirent toutes par avoir le même maître. Un maître qui permit au bien de triompher sur le mal, qui permit à la magie blanche de triompher sur la magie noire. Un seul et unique maître. Harry Potter.

FIN

* * *

 **Merci de m'accorder un peu de votre temps pour me lire**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

 **PS : Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction "Première année et pierre philosophale", s'il y a quelqu'un, j'aimerais juste dire que je ne publierai plus qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines, pour avoir un peu plus de temps pour moi faire autre chose, et me consacrer à d'autres projets.**


End file.
